Chic (album)
| recorded = 1977 | venue = | studio = Electric Lady Studios and The Power Station, New York City | genre = Disco, R&B | length = | label = Atlantic | producer = Nile Rodgers Bernard Edwards | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = C'est Chic | next_year = 1978 | misc = }} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = B− Robert Christgau review }} Chic is the self-titled debut album by Chic, released on Atlantic Records in 1977. The cover art featured two models, Valentine Monnier (left) and Alva Chinn (right), uncredited in a photograph taken by Frank Laffitte. Release It includes the hit singles "Dance, Dance, Dance (Yowsah, Yowsah, Yowsah)" - originally released on Buddah Records - (US Hot 100 #6, R&B #6, US Club Play #1, UK #6) and "Everybody Dance" (US Hot 100 #38, R&B #12, US Club Play #1, UK #9). Chic's debut album reached #27 on the US Pop charts, #12 on the R&B charts and was certified Gold by the RIAA, selling more than half a million copies. Chic was released on compact disc by Atlantic Records/Warner Music in 1991. The album was digitally remastered and re-issued by Wounded Bird Records in 2006 and by Warner Music Japan in 2011. Track listing All tracks written by Bernard Edwards and Nile Rodgers, except "Dance, Dance, Dance (Yowsah, Yowsah, Yowsah)" and "São Paulo" by Edwards, Kenny Lehman, and Rodgers; all tracks produced by Edwards, Lehman, and Rodgers. Personnel *Norma Jean Wright - Lead vocals (B1, B2, B3) *Bernard Edwards - Lead vocals (A3), bass guitar *Nile Rodgers - guitar, vocals *Tony Thompson - drums *Luther Vandross - vocals * Alfa Anderson - vocals * David Lasley - vocals * Robin Clark - vocals * Diva Gray - vocals * Kenny Lehman - woodwinds * David Friedman - orchestral bells, vibraphones * Raymond Jones - keyboards * Robert Sabino - keyboards * Andy Schwartz - keyboards * Tom Coppola - keyboards * Jeremy Wall - keyboards * George Young - flute, tenor saxophone * Vito Rendace - flute, tenor saxophone on "Dance, Dance, Dance (Yowsah, Yowsah, Yowsah)" * Jon Faddis - trumpet * Jay Beckenstein - saxophone on Sao Paulo * Barry Rogers - trombone * Gerardo Velez - percussion * Sammy Figueroa - percussion * Alfred Brown - strings contractor * Gloria Agostini - harp * Bernard Edwards, Nile Rodgers, Kenny Lehman - arrangements Production * Bernard Edwards - record producer * Nile Rodgers - producer * Kenny Lehman - co-producer (track B1) * Bob Clearmountain - sound engineer * Bob Drake - engineer * Michael Frondelli - engineer * Ron Johnsen - engineer *Tom Savarese - engineer *Marc Kreiner, Tom Cossie - executive producers *Bob Defrin - art direction *Lynn Dresse Breslin - design * Recorded at Electric Lady Studios, New York; vocals and mixed at Power Station, New York References Category:Chic (band) albums Category:1977 debut albums Category:1977 albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Albums produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Albums produced by Bernard Edwards Category:Albums recorded at Electric Lady Studios Category:Albums recorded at Avatar Studios